Flora
by Jazzyfizzle98
Summary: Grace Taylor is a powerful young mutant who was all alone until Charles and Erik walked into her life and changed it forever. Set in the First Class universe and will eventually lead into Days of Future Past


Chapter One

**A/N: This is just a little one shot story that I just couldn't get out of my head. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and suggestions on how I can make the story better. I own nothing from the story except my OC, Grace Taylor.**

The sign read "psychic readings" in large red print. The corners of the cardboard advertisement were bent inwards and the white background was starting to fade to a dingy brown. It hung on the door frame by two small strings and swayed gently in the wind.

"Business must be booming," Erik commented sarcastically, surveying the poor condition of the small brick structure. The so called psychic house was a tiny sliver of space crammed between a thrift stop and a fried chicken establishment.

"Do you think she's even here?" Charles asked, cupping his face and looking through the small window in the middle of the door. Plastic white blinds that were broken in some places blocked the view inside.

"Only one way to find out," Erik said, taking a step forward and ringing the doorbell. The two stood in silence for a few moments and exchanged tired looks. Just as Erik was about to ring again the blinds flew up, revealing a young girl's face whom appeared to be no older than sixteen. She had long brown curly hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and beautiful emerald green eyes. She had smooth tan skin and sun kissed pink cheeks. With long eyelashes and full lips, the girl radiated beauty and her sparkling eyes screamed innocence.

"Are you here for a reading?" She asked with a smile.

"Why else?" Charles responded, returning the smile.

"Alright then, follow me," She opened the door for them and turned down the short hall and up a flight of stairs. She wore a simple green tank top with a long flowing brown skirt and brown sandals. Around her neck was an interesting necklace full of different charms. There was a strange green vine that coiled around her right arm but neither man made a comment on it.

She stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, revealing a dimly lit room with a round table in the middle and several chairs around it as well as a bookshelf and a dresser. The first thing both men noticed about the room was the fact that there were plants everywhere. Each shelf on the bookcase housed all different types of greenery and flowers. The entire top of the dresser consisted of plants that hung over the edge. In fact, the only place that did not have and plants was the round table in the center of the room. Several plants hung in pots from the ceiling and ivy vines had even begun to grow along the walls.

"I see you like plants," Erik muttered, feeling like he had just walked into a jungle.

"They're pretty nice huh?" She asked, beaming with pride at her collection.

"Oh yes, they're exquisite," Charles answered, sniffing a small rose bush in the corner.

"Thank you," she said, "now please take a seat." Erik and Charles each sat down next to each other and the girl sat across from them. She folded her hands on the table and the three sat in silence for a moment until Charles spoke up.

"My name is-" He began but was quickly cut off by the girl.

"No wait," she exclaimed, "don't tell me." She then touched her temple gently and closed her eyes. A smile broke out on Charles's face as he felt her telepathic powers feeling around his mind. The feeling was a bit surreal considering that he was not usually at the receiving end of having his mind read. She laughed softly with her eyes still closed. "Charles and Erik," she whispered as her eyes slowly opened and a look of wonder fell over her face, "you two aren't here for a reading are you?"

"Not exactly," Erik answered. He put his hand up and suddenly the girl's necklace began to hover. It unlatched itself from her and floated over her head. She watched in awe at the gravity defying piece of jewelry and tried not to scream in excitement. She reached out an open palm and the necklace fell perfectly into it.

"Neat trick," she breathed, closing her hand around the necklace. She put it down on the table and reached over to a plant littered with small pink flower buds. She plucked one off and held it out to the two men. Now it was their turn to be amazed as the bud slowly blossomed and the petals spread in her hand.

"Would you be interested in learning how to control and enhance your abilities alongside Erik and I as well as many other mutants just like you?" Charles asked casually.

A wide smile spread across the girl's face at the offer. "How soon can we go?"


End file.
